The Wounds That Have Healed
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Squeal to The Story Behind These Scars. Kagami and Aomine are now in college in America. Kagami's dad is now better and they now have a father and son bond that Kagami has always wanted. Dives further into Aomine and Kagami's relationship. (AoKaga, yaoi, M for mainly language, some smut in later chapters, some OOCness, Don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who couldn't get over "The Story Behind These Scars" and is now making a squeal story to it!**

* * *

I groan and slam my head down on my desk filled with papers and books. College is awful. Dad said that he had an awesome time in college with mom, but how is this awesome?! I have a shit load of homework every night!

"Oi! Taiga! Don't hit your head on the desk! You'll hurt yourself!" I sigh and sit up, rubbing my forehead as I turn towards Aomine who was just laying on his bed. I scowl and point to his stack of book at the foot of his mattress.

"Well, at least I'm doing my work." The tanner one just scoffs and turns over onto his stomach, staring right at me. I roll my eyes and scratch the faint scar on my face. Aomine scowls and gets up, grabbing my wrist to stop me. My eyes widen slightly, but I do have to remember. Aomine is still worried about me. Even though my dad is better and my wounds have healed, he always makes sure to be gentle with me.

"Don't scratch the scar. It'll look worse." I scowl and yank my hand away, sticking my tongue out at him. My eyes widen when he quickly and swiftly grabs the pink muscle.

"Leg go!" He just smiles and leans down until our foreheads were almost touching.

"Then use your tongue in a more productive way." I blush and pry his fingers off.

"Pervert."

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert." I couldn't help but smile as the Aho kisses my cheek before sitting back down on his bed.

"You should start studying. Momoi won't always be there." He just scoffs and grabs one of my basketball magazines, flipping lazily through the pages.

"How do you know?" I turn around in my chair, just to raise an eyebrow at him. He scowls and throws his pillow at me. I grab it and quickly throw it back, hitting him straight in the face.

"Whatever! But what about you? When are you gonna stop studying and cuddle with me like you always do?" As heat rises to my cheeks I scowl as Aomine pouts, "You're always so cute when you're clingy. Why can't you just depend on me?"

"You sound just like my dad." I say with a bit of disgust in my voice, images of my dad's face on Aomine body popping into my head. I shiver at the thought. Aomine laughs and gets up, going into the bathroom. It didn't take too long before he came out with his hair slicked back just like my dad's. It took every bit of willpower I had to not gag at the sight.

"Son," Aomine said in a much deeper voice than his own, "Come give your daddy a kiss." That time I actually did gag. He started to come closer, his lips puckered to actually kiss me. I quickly jump out of my desk chair and try to run out of the apartment, but Aomine was used to chasing me. On the court and at home when he does shit like this.

I start to squirm as he kept talking in the voice my dad uses, pecking me on my face and head.

"C'mon, Taiga. Kiss me!" I shake my head and elbow him in the gut, taking off when he lets go of me.

I quickly run into the bathroom and shut the door, hiding in the bathtub before the door was slammed open. Aomine looks around the light blue room, his eyes scanning for me. That's when they land on the white shower curtain, the one I'm currently hiding in. As the tanner man's footsteps get closer, I get ready to run again. But I never got the chance.

Before I knew what was going on in that small brain of his, Aomine jumped into the bathtub, not moving the curtain.

"Fuck! Aomine! Get off! Now I gotta fix this!" He looks at me, a small spark in his eyes. He went in the zone for that?

"Give me a kiss and I'll get up." I shudder as he continues to talk in a voice too deep for him. He almost sounded like a smoker.

"Stop using that voice and I will." He smiles and nods, leaning his head close to mine. I connect our lips as he kisses me sweetly and gently. I sigh inwardly as I think to myself, "Just an ordinary day."

* * *

"Taiga! What's for dinner?" I kick off my shoes once I walk inside, going into the kitchen to put the groceries down.

"Sukiyaki!" I look up from the counter when I hear what I think is Aomine, running towards me. I raise an eyebrow as he stops in the entrance to the kitchen. He scrunches his nose in disgust at the bright yellow that painted the walls. I roll my eyes and start to prep everything.

"What is it, Aho?" He shudders, still looking at the walls that obviously conflict with the nice, dark cabinets.

"Uh...I was coming in to ask you something, but the walls are so gross that I forgot what I was gonna say."

"That's what you always say."

"I know, but it's so bad." he sighs, "Are you sure that old American houses used to be painted this color?"

"Yes, they used to paint the kitchen yellow. But it seems our landlord was able to switch out the cabinets and the appliances. Be grateful." The tanner man scowls at the color before shuffling out of the kitchen. I sigh at how childish he can be and was about to turn on the stovetop when there was a knock at the front door.

"TAIGA! GET THE DOOR! I'M BUSY PLAYING GRAND THEFT AUTO!" I chuckle and wash my hands before fast walking to the entrance.

"Come in." I say as open the door, smiling as I see my dad walk into our apartment.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~! HAHAHA! I'm evil, I know. Until next!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess staying up all night really helps me write. XD Or maybe it's just the Monster I drank. *WARNING~WARNING* There is smut in this chapter. Y'all are welcome. **

* * *

"Taiga! I'm so glad you moved close by!" I feel a vein throb in my head as my dad continues to hug me, making it difficult to eat.

"Dad, please let go. I'm kinda hungry." He quickly pulls away and apologizes, moving back to his spot at the dinner table. I look at Aomine, only to catch him staring at me. He smirked and runs his hand through his hair, reminding me of what happened before my family member came. I scowl at him and kick his leg from under the table. Dad sees this and smirks, but a finger on his chin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you two playing footsie under the table?" I face palm as Aomine laughs, almost falling out of his chair.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" Dad just smiles calmly before sighing through his nose.

"I really want you to find someone you know that you will love forever. That's what happened with your mother and I. Man or woman, doesn't matter. I just want you to find happiness." I smile and nod, looking at Aomine before whispering something into my father's ear.

"I have found happiness. And he's sitting right across from me."

"What're you telling him, Taiga?! Better not be about me!" Dad chuckles and reaches across the table with his massive arms, ruffling Aomine's dark blue locks. It was a sweet moment, until dad ruined it.

"We were talking about you. Taiga was just telling me how many children he wanted with you."

"Dad!" He just smiles and pulls his arm away from a smirking Aomine. I blush and look away, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, shit, Taiga. If you want to have kids, you should have told me. I'll help ya get some."

"Shut up."

"We could just wait until your dad leaves and-"

"Shut up."

"But Taiga, don't you wanna-"

"Shut up." The bluenette let out a bark of laughter.

"You know, Taiga," my dad starts, "You're blushing so much that your ears are red." I scowl and cover my face with my hands, not wanting to give the blue haired idiot the satisfaction of seeing me this flustered.

"Go die. All of you." I suppress a smile as my dad begins to sob melodramatically.

"But Taiga! Why would you want your own father to die?!" I roll my eyes and look up when I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Well, you did do all those awful things to me." I watch in shock as my father's face fades into a saddened look.

"I'm sorry, Taiga." No one said a word, the tension in the air thickening. Aomine cleared his throat and stood up, taking his plate into the kitchen before walking into the bathroom, leaving me to talk with my dad alone.

"Dad, I...I was only kidding." I stiffen as he puts his hand on the side of my face, his thumb tracing the faint scar.

"I know, but I'm just scared that one day you won't be."

* * *

I smile and wave as day walks down the street, smiling and waving back at me. I was glad that we got to work things out before he had to leave. Things like what happened tonight, happen a lot. Guilt has settled deep with my father's heart, but I don't want it to be there. I want him to forget about it, just like I did. But I guess it's not as easy to forget when you're the one who hurt the person you love.

"Did you work things out again?" I jump a little and peer at the one standing behind me. Once again, I feel my cheeks heat up. I take in the sight of Aomine's towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips, water dripping down his tanned body.

My eyes made their way up his toned build, stopping at his still drenched hair. It was a darker blue than usual and was weighted down, making him look so sexy. I gulp around the lump that had formed in my throat at the sight, making Aomine smirk.

"You like what you see?" I quickly walk past him, stomping into the kitchen as I start to spit out random words.

"W-Well, yeah! Dumbass! It's cause you're sexy! I-I mean, most of the time. Wait, no. I mean that-" My words were cut short when I feel Aomine's hard on start to rub against my ass. A whimper is forced past my lips at the sudden pressure. I shiver when I feel Aomine's breath fanning against my neck, chuckling low into my ear.

"Taiga, I'm hard. Can you feel it?" he asks as he grinds his hips harder into mine. I moan at the contact, starting to feel aroused. I feel my dick twitch as Aomine starts to suck the nape of my neck, nipping and licking in apology.

A needy whine bubbled up when Aomine started to rub my growing hard on through my shorts. I couldn't help but buck into his hand, earning a hum of approval.

"That's right, Taiga. You like it when I touch your cock, don't you? The way you moan like a slut. It turns me on." I bite my lip, trying to hold back the embarrassing noises that were about to slip out of my lips.

Talking dirty has always one of my...kinks, and Aomine knows that. He knows it all too well.

I let my head fall forward as his free hand travels up my shirt, gently rubbing one of the soft peaks on my chest. He pinches it and slowly runs his finger over it, soothing it slightly. I tilt my head to the side, asking for Aomine's lips to be against mine. He quickly complies and almost crashes his mouth into mine, his tongue driving into my wet cavern.

I sucked on the pink muscle, relishing the groan that was emitted from the bluenette's throat. The hands roaming over my body stop, gripping onto my sides to turn me around. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him closer. His hands toy with the hem of my shirt, hinting me to what he wants. I break the kiss and quickly pull my shirt over my head.

"Sit on the counter." I nod and do as I'm told, hopping up onto the nice kitchen counters. His hands go up and down my thighs, making me shiver as he captures my lips again into a passionate kiss. My arms take their place around his neck as my fingers get tangled into his short hair. One hand trails down my chest to my pants, one slim finger slipping them down slowly.

"Mhm, wait. Bedroom." The tanner male nods and puts his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as I could get to his body. On instinct, I wrap my legs around his hips as he picks me up off the counter and starts towards the bedroom.

Once we were in our room, I was tossed onto the bed and Aomine's towel was thrown on the other side of the room, his erection standing tall.

I lick my lips slightly as he starts to unzip my pants, slowly sliding them off along with my underwear. I hiss at the sudden cold air on my dick. Aomine chuckles and leans down, pressing his lips to the bridge of my nose and then to my scar.

"You're so sexy, Taiga. I just wanna fuck you all the time." I shiver at the words that were husked into my ear, "Maybe I should just chain you to the bed. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"A-Aomine…"

"What is it? What do you wanna say?"

"J-just hurry up and fuck me." He chuckles, licking the shell of my ear.

"Of course, dear." Aomine sits up and reaches over to our nightstand, grabbing the small bottle of lube out of the drawer. I watch excitedly as he pours a generous amount onto his fingers, smirking at me as the digits glide down my thigh. He opens my legs and puts one over his shoulder, getting a good look at my small opening. My cock twitches as one slick finger prods at my hole. He continues to circle it until I let out a needy whine, making him chuckle.

"Someone's being impatient." I scowl at him.

"Shut up and stop teasing me." His smirk grows wider before he quickly shoves one finger inside me. I choke on my own air for a moment, feeling the slight burn of the sudden intrusion.

"What is it? You did tell me to stop teasing." I let my head fall back onto my pillows, gritting my teeth at his cockyness.

"Bastard…" Once again, I am at a loss of words as he starts to move the digit in my ass. I winch slightly as the second finger was slowly inserted as well. It didn't take long before I moaned when he finally found that one spot inside of me that made me see stars. I briefly saw his smirk before he began to attack my prostate, putting the third and final finger in without me noticing.

I clutch the sheets as moans and whimpers come tumbling out of my mouth. There was a loud, squelching sound as Aomine removed his fingers. I look up and watch as he begins to apply a hefty amount of lube onto his cock. He lines himself up with my entrance before thrusting in, fulling seating himself inside of me. I couldn't bite back the loud moan that ripped through my chest, my back arching so much off the bed that Aomine had to hold me down.

"Does it feel good, Taiga?" I nod, clenching onto the sheets tightly. Aomine rocks his hips slightly, making me gasp.

"N-not yet." The tanner male sighs and gives one good thrust, my back arching again.

"A-Aomine!"

"What? This is a better way to get used to me. Plus, it's more fun." His signature sly, sexy smirk makes it way onto his face. I gulp and bite my lip, nodding at him as if to tell him he can start to move.

His movements were slow at first, but once I started to roll my hips in time with his shallow thrusts, he began to speed up, his thrusts becoming fast and deep. My moans soon turned into lust filled screams. Aomine grunts and leans down, connecting our lips as he swallows my cries.

I pull away, moaning his name as he skillfully hit my prostate. He began to angle his thrusts so he would hit that spot every time, turning me into a writhing mess within seconds.

"A-Aomine…"

"Say my name, Taiga." I reach down to stroke myself, but Aomine bats my hands away, wrapping his fingers around the base, squeezing so I wasn't able to cum.

"I-I wanna cu-cum." He leans down, his uneven breaths blowing into my ear.

"Say my name, Taiga. My given name." His thrusts become uneven and more rapid, making me want to cum more.

"L-let me cum~!"

"Say my name!" As his grip begins to falter, I do as he says.

"D-Daiki!" When his name was said, he began to pump me in time with his thrusts.

"I'm coming, Taiga!"

"M-Me too, Daiki!" I scream my lover's given name as I cum, hot, white liquid splattering on both of our chests. Seconds later, the same hot liquid burst in my insides.

As I come down from my high, I slump into the pillows, my eyelids starting to feel heavy. Aomine rolls over to my side, putting his arms around my waist before pulling me flush against his body. I smile and start to drift off to sleep, but not without hearing Aomine.

"I love you, Taiga."

"I love you too, Daiki."

* * *

**That took a lot longer than expected. XD Well, here you guys go. This was my second time- no wait, scratch that, third time ever writing smut. You think I'll get used to it? XD Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I gots some explaining to do. So, when Aomine and Kagami moved to America for college, Momoi was accepted into the same program. So on and so forth. And since they're all close by, they hang out all the time. (And that's why Aomine hasn't been kicked out of school yet, lol). Oh, and I do not own Supernatural. Yes, I am mentioning this fandom in here. XD**

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping him, Momoi. If you weren't here, he'd probably get kicked out of school." The pink haired girl laughs as we all walk into the living room. A smile tugs at my lips as Aomine plops his whole body onto the couch, his feet hanging off the edge.

"It was my pleasure. I always like coming over to visit you two. Besides," shes looks up at me, a huge smile on her face, "I like Kagami-kun's cooking." I feel my face start to heat up. I gulp and rub the back of my neck.

"Thank you, Momoi."

"I'm just telling you what everyone else thinks." I clear my throat and go to sit down in one of the armchairs, Momoi occupying the other one. I peek out the window and see nothing but the faint shadows of the street in the complete darkness. I gulp at the thought of Momoi walking home.

"Uh, Momoi?" Aomine's childhood friend looks at me, curiosity in her bright pink orbs.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna stay the night? I just don't want you to be walking home at this time of night." She smiles and nods, grabbing our TV remote, turning it on and changing it to our Netflix. Aomine sits up and starts towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Momoi and I nod.

"Water, please. Thank you, Aomine." He nods at me and then looks at the pink haired girl, watching as she gets up and goes into the kitchen before Aomine.

"I wanna see what you guys have first." We both shrug and I start to get comfy in my chair while Aomine gets my drink. I sigh and grab a pillow, not trying to listen when I hear faint whispers from the other room.

I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, but I shrug the thought to the back of my mind.

"Here you go, my lady~." I scowl and grab the tall glass from Aomine's hands, wanting to smack that god damn smile off of his face. Momoi sits back down in her chair, a cup of apple juice in her small hands.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" She smiles at me and starts to scroll through her list, stopping on a show I've never heard of.

"Have you ever seen Supernatural?" I shake my head, reading the description provided. Aomine chuckles and lays back down.

"Of course he hasn't seen it. The only thing he watches is the cooking channel." I roll my eyes at the tanner male.

"I don't only watch that." Aomine lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Also the home improvement channel." Momoi giggled and started to go through the episodes, stopping on one called "Scarecrow". I wonder what it's about.

* * *

As the episode continues on, I clutch the pillow closer to my chest, ready to hide my eyes if I have too. I reach for my fourth cup of water and sip at it, finishing it. Aomine gets up and refills it, letting me drink more.

As I drink, I can feel my bladder start to fill up. My legs fidget slightly, trying to relieve the new, strange feeling. The sound of someone getting up drew my eyes off of the screen in front of me.

Aomine had gotten up, starting down the hall towards our room and the bathroom.

"Dai-chan! Where are you going? It's at the best part!" He waves his hand dismissively, not looking back as he disappeared from sight.

"I just remembered that I gotta call my teacher about something." Momoi shrugs and starts to watch again.

It didn't take long before I had to go to the bathroom. I get up and go down the hall, hearing Aomine on the phone with his professor in our room. I sigh and walk into the light blue room, unzipping my pants. I lift the lid of the toilet, about to piss, but then Aomine's iPod on the dock went off, playing the song "Kim" by I think Eminem. It had started at the part where he began to scream, making me almost piss myself.

As I look at the iPod dock, I hear an inhuman noise, my body going stiff from the sound. I slowly turn towards the shower curtain, positive that the noise came from there. I reach and was about to open it when something jumped out, making me scream. I have no idea how loud, but I'm sure that the neighbors heard us. At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore, I literally just started to pee.

"What the fuck!? Why did you pee on me!?" I open my eyes that had been squeezed shut and see Aomine in front of me, the bottom half of his shirt wet.

"Why did you scare me!?"

"WHY DID YOU PEE ON ME?!" I blink as the faint memory of Aomine on the phone in our room.

"Wait, how the hell are you in here?! I heard you talking on the phone!"

"I recorded it beforehand! God damn it, Taiga! Why did you pee on me!?"

"You gave me five cups of water and then you scared me! It's not my fault!" And for the next half an hour, we just screamed the obvious at each other. Never again will I watch Supernatural with Momoi and the Aho.

The door opens, stopping out argument. We both look to see Momoi standing in the doorway, giggling as she held a camera in her hand. My mouth drops as well as Aomine's at the next words that were spoken.

"I'm so glad that I recorded the whole thing. Youtube fame, here I come~!"

* * *

**And done. Guys, like, seriously. Listen to _Kim_ by Eminem. It's so so so SO VERY SCARY! Like, dudes! I'm scarred for life, guys. Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, as I said in "Do You Believe in Angels?", school is starting on Wednesday. It's sad, I know. I have no idea how I will be able to update in an orderly fashion, but I will try. I promise.**

* * *

I slam my hand down on the alarm on my nightstand, winching as I try to sit up. I rub my lower back, knowing that if Aomine saw me limping, he's ego would probably grow. But considering how long we did it, it'd be even more surprising if I wasn't limping.

I sigh and get out of bed, not bothering to put on clothes. I stumble into the kitchen and start to make our usual breakfast; coffee, milk, and pancakes. It was Aomine's favorite way to get up. That's at least what he said.

I plate everything and put it on the small bed-n-breakfast tray that I had bought specifically for this reason. I put on my boxers finally and bring the tray into our bedroom. I kiss Aomine, smiling as he stirs slightly before his deep, blue eyes open. He smiles lazily as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." I chuckle and set the tray on his lap, watching as his eyes widen in pure happiness. I start towards the shower, cursing as I fail at trying to hide my limp. The chuckle behind me tells me that Aomine noticed.

"So, you're-."

"Don't you dare. Shut up and eat your breakfast." He laughs even more as I go into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"You Aho! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I know, I know! Just wait a minute!" I scowl and groan, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't wanna be late to work again! Get out or I'm leaving without you!" I hear something collide with the floor, making me jump a little bit.

"Don't you dare! I'm almost done!"

"What are you even doing?!"

"Something!" I roll my eyes and start towards the front door, looking back at the bathroom.

"I'm leaving!" After I say that, I open and close the door and quickly hide in the coat closet. I have to hold myself back from laughing as I hear the bathroom door slam open and Aomine starts to stumble through the hall, hopping on one foot at one point.

"Shit! I'm gonna kill him!" When I hear him get close to the entrance way, I open the closet and peek out, smiling.

"Who're you gonna kill?" I couldn't help but laugh when Aomine falls over, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He growls and lunges at me, sending us both to the ground.

"Why you little!" He smirks, leaning down to lock our lips together. The kiss was rough and demanding, not gentle at all. I wondered if Aomine could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks that were probably bright red by now.

When he pulls away, he kisses my scar before getting up. He helps me up as well and we start towards the L.A. gym. We had both gotten a job as fitness instructors, meaning we got paid to help people work out. It came naturally to us both, considering my coach almost worked me to death and Aomine is...well, Aomine. He's good at everything sports related.

* * *

"So, Taiga. When's the next time your dad's coming over?" I shrug and stuff my hands in my pockets, trying not to think of the last time he came over.

"I don't know. My therapist says that I should probably take a break from seeing him since we've been having more problems than usual." Aomine nods, looking up at the sky as we walk towards the grocery store, "It sucks."

"You know, I kinda agree with your therapist." My eyes widen and I look at the bluenette, watching as he yawns.

"Why? Isn't it good that I'm finally hanging out with him?" Blue eyes stare at me, almost piercing my skull.

"You two have been having more...let's just call them moments. Okay, you've been having a lot of 'moments'." I raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" A groan was emitted from Aomine's throat as he lets his head flop back.

"It means you two have been like- I don't know how to fucking explain it! Okay, you remember the last time he came over? You joked about what he did to you, probably stupidly thinking that everything was gonna be fine, and then he got really upset cause he was scared that you weren't joking. That's what has been happening more and more. They're pretty much small fears in both of you that come out every time you're near each other."

I nod slowly, absorbing everything that Aomine said.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so wise. I thought you were incapable of having a normal thought." I chuckle and start to run ahead of him as he begins to yell, running after me.

"Get back here!" I shake my head and look back, seeing that he was closing in. Before I could see what was in front of me, I slam my body into something. As I began to fall, someone grabbed me and picked me up.

"Aomine. What were you two doing?" My eyes widen and I look at who was holding me, seeing Midorima.

"M-Midorima!? What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?!" He rolls his green eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I guess you have not checked your email. Like Momoi, I was accepted into the same college as you two idiots."

* * *

**Done. Okay, sorry guys if this wasn't exactly the best chapter, but I'll try harder next time. I promise. I SWEAR ON MY SOUL! XD lol. Well, until next time**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I shall update as soon as possible. I do not own the Clippers. Just saying.**

* * *

"What were Aomine and I called in here for, coach?" I look down at the man sitting in a grey office chair, leaning back as he spun around.

"Well, you see. You can't be on the team anymore." My mouth drops as well as Aomine's, tanner hands getting slammed down onto coach's desk.

"But why?! What did we do?! Or grades are normal!" The older man just puts his hands up calmly, nodding his head as he spins around slowly. I scowl and slam my hands down as well.

"Stop acting as if this is no big deal! If we're kicked off of the team, then we have less of a chance to get noticed by the NBA!" Aomine nods, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah!" Coach chuckles and stands up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right. But you don't need to be on the team anymore," Aomine and I cock our heads to the side, "You've been noticed by the NBA."

"W-what?" I couldn't even find the voice to speak, my mouth hanging open once again. Our coach smiles and waves someone in through his glass door, pointing us to turn around. When Aomine and I do, we see the coaches from the Los Angeles Clippers. The man smiles and nods his head, our old coach comes over to us and closes our mouths.

"Hello, boys. The team and I have been watching you two from afar and we can't help but want you to come on our team before anyone else tries to pick you up." I couldn't even think of anything to say, same going for my boyfriend standing next to me. Then, everything was absorbed.

"Taiga! We did it!" I smile brightly and turn towards the bluenette, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, picking me up. I don't even care. I'm overcome with so much happiness that he could do anything to me. And I'm pretty sure he knew that too.

* * *

Once we were finished filling out the paperwork that our new coach brought, we quickly went home. From there, it just spiraled out of control. I was planning on cooking Aomine's favorite dinner, but he thought of something better.

I moan as he licks my neck, palming the head of my cock. I lean down and kiss his cheek, watching his smirk form.

"Mhm, Taiga. Shit, you're so sexy." I smile and bite my lip seductively.

"I know. How do you wanna do it?" His smirk widened, leaning up to lightly trace the shell of my ear with his tongue.

"I don't know about you, but I want you to ride me." I nod and fully sit down on his lap, blushing as I feel his clothed erection on my ass. He moves his hips slightly, rubbing against me. I moan once again, earning a husky chuckle.

"Your moans are so adorable." I pout and move away from him slightly, settling in between his legs.

"So are yours." He looks down at me patiently as I unzip his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He hisses as cold air collides with his warm flesh, but that doesn't stay like that for long.

I blow gently on the head of his cock before engulfing it within my mouth. His head falls back, gritting his teeth as I slowly take in more. I swirl my tongue around the base, hollowing out my cheeks. I hum in approval when I hear a groan escape from the bluenette's mouth, a tan hand flinging out to grab onto my hair. He pushed his monster of a dick farther into my mouth, almost choking me.

"Fuck, Taiga!" I stop everything I was doing and let him fuck my mouth, tears stinging the corners of my eyes, "I'm gonna cum!"

He pulls my hair up, freeing his cock out of my mouth. I quickly close my eyes as he cums on my face, some of it dripping onto my tongue. I wipe my eyes and look at Aomine, licking up some of his sperm that rolled down my face. The tanner male grabs me and sits up, taking his shirt off. I do the same, watching curiously as he gets up and starts to look through his closet.

I slip off my pants and underwear, looking for the lube. A small idea forms in my head. I open the small bottle and pour a generous amount on my fingers, making Aomine perk up slightly. I reach around and prod my entrance with a slick digit, whimpering slightly as I slowly stick it in.

The bluenette looks at me, his old Touou jacket in his shaking hands. I smile and insert another finger. I moan as I lightly brush my prostate, Aomine slowly coming over to me. He crawls onto the bed, pushing me down gently, taking hold of my wrist. I gulp as he makes me put the last finger in, shoving all of the digits in roughly. My breath catches for a moment, Aomine pushing them in as far as they could go.

"F-fuck! D-Daiki!"

"Taiga, you're so sexy, fucking yourself with your fingers." I blush and look away, moaning loudly. The hand around my wrist disappeared, letting me take my fingers out. I sit up, Aomine smirking as he puts his old jacket on me. He lays down, his erection once again standing tall.

"C'mon, Tiger. Let's get to it." I nod and move over to hover over his cock, the tip barely touching my entrance. He growls and grabs hold of my hips, slamming them down onto his lap, fully seating himself inside me.

My head falls back, no sound escaping my mouth. I look down at him, my eye twitching in irritation.

"You bastard. Why do you always do this?" I whisper, trying to get used to his huge size. He just smirks, leaning on his elbows to get a good look at my vulnerable state. His hips shift, making me gasp. I put my hands on his abdomen, panting slightly.

"Ngn...stop."

"Hm? Stop what?" I weakly hit him, whimpering as he slowly thrusting his hips up. I look down at his sexy smirk, pulling my hips up before slowly lowering myself back down, moaning at the sensation. Aomine groans quietly and thrusts up, trying to make me go faster. I smile, licking my lips as I stop all movements.

"Aomine~." I watch in delight as a scowl forms on the bluenette's face, "Do you want me to keep moving?" A growl rumbled through the tanner man's chest.

"Fucking move, Taiga. Or else." I lean down, kissing his cheek.

"Or else what?"

* * *

I moan loudly, Aomine hitting my prostate with every rough thrust. He grabs my legs and spreads them wider. I try to put my hands down to balance myself, only to find my wrists chained to the headboard.

"How is it, Taiga? Getting chained up and fucked by me. You love having my cock so far in your ass, don't you?" I nod, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"Y-yes, Daiki!" The bluenette reaches around me and starts to stroke my dick in time with his ruthless thrusts.

"Yeah, you moan like a slut. It turns me on even more, Taiga!" I struggle against the metal cuffs, feeling marks start to form.

"G-gonna cum!" Aomine leans down, licking the shell of my ear.

"Cum for me, Taiga. Cum for me." I scream his name, my releasing my semen in Aomine's hand. His rhythm became uneven and desperate as he reached his own climax, moaning as his seed fills me up.

As we start to relax, Aomine releases me from the headboard, pulling me into his arms. I smile and cuddle up close to him, closing my eyes.

"This is it, Taiga. We've finally made it."

"I know, Daiki. I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Done. I know, I could've done better with the smut scene, but what can I say? I was watching a children's movie while writing this. XD Lol, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	6. Chapter 6

**This has taken so long to do.**

* * *

"Great job, team! Practice will continue tomorrow at 7. Don't be late." I grunt and nod as I sit down on the nearest bench, Aomine sitting down next to me. He looks around the large stadium, gulping audibly from his water bottle. I raise an eyebrow and grab the bottle out of his hands.

"Don't drink too fast. You'll get a stomach ache." He groans and leans on me, closing his eyes.

"Okay, mom." I smirk and push him away, not wanting to give away our relationship. None of our teammates know that we're together and we both agreed to wait until we got to know our teammates before we would tell them.

"You know, if I was your mom, you'd have better manners." Aomine laughs and throws an arm over my shoulder, leaning in close to my ear.

"I think you'd be a great mom, Taiga." I feel my face start to heat up, the bluenette quickly kissing my neck before pulling away from me.

"Aho, I'm a guy! I can't be a mom."

"Only if you tried. C'mon, Taiga. Imagine it. We adopt a little baby, name them Hato or Aimi. They'd see us as their parents, You'd be their mom and I'd be their dad. Doesn't that sound great?" I roll my eyes and smile at him, taking a swig from my water bottle.

"Whatever you say, Aomine," I say with sarcasm. Aomine scowls and gets to his feet, standing in front of me.

"Don't be like that, Taiga. Having a kid would be amazing!" I sigh and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"I just...I'm just not comfortable having a kid, Daiki. I mean, what if I'm an awful parent. And, shit! We're not even married!" I look up into deep, sapphire eyes, seeing emotions of all sorts swimming in them.

"Taiga, I love you. Isn't that all that matters? And we don't have to adopt some random kid. We could do the surrogate thing. Then, they'd be actually related to us. It'd be perfect!" I shake my head and smile sadly at Aomine.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too scared to do it." He sits down in front of me, looking around to make sure that we were the last ones there before taking my hands in his, intertwining our fingers.

"Taiga, you're nothing like your father. I know for a fact that you will love and cherish this child and do anything to make it happy," I look away right as Aomine smiled, "I mean, you already love and take care of me and I'm pretty much like a child." I laugh and close my eyes.

"Daiki…"

"Please, just think about it at least. For me." I sigh and nod.

"Fine...I'll think about it."

* * *

I stumble through the streets, scowling as Aomine tells me, "Don't trip."

"Well, I wouldn't trip if you would take this stupid blindfold off of me!" He laughs and squeezes my shoulders.

"No, this is way more fun." I growl and try to take the cloth off of my head, but was stopped by one of his hands.

"Hmm, I don't remember telling you to take it off yet."

"Son of a-. God damn it, Ahomine! Just let me take it off!" He sighs and turns me around before holding one of my hands.

"Okay, take it off." I nod and do as he says, my eyes widening as I take in the beautiful sight. I look down and see that we were standing on the famous Moon Bridge, overlooking the large koi pond. I turn to Aomine, seeing a soft, gentle smile on his face.

"We're in-"

"Yup. The Huntington Library. I remember how you told me that your mom took you here when you were little." I sigh and put my hands on the railing, smiling at the perfect reflection of the moon on the water.

"Aomine this is amazing! I can't believe that you remembered something like this."

"Hey, Taiga. Look this way, please." I nod and turn towards him, gasping and almost falling over when Aomine kneels down, a small box in his hands.

"Kagami Taiga, will you become Aomine Taiga?" I cover my mouth, trying to hide my smile.

"Yes, of course I will, Daiki." He gets to his feet and takes my hand, slipping the gold ring onto my finger. A tanned hand reached up to rub circles on my cheeks, slowly leaning in to kiss me. I never want this moment to end.

* * *

"Don't worry, Taiga. Everything will be fine. Just take deep breaths and stop hyperventilating." I nod and smile quickly at my old coach, watching as everyone starts to get ready.

"I never knew that I could be this nervous." Momoi giggles and comes to stand in front of me, tying my bowtie blue that matched with my white tux that I had completely forgotten was there.

"Oh, c'mon. It isn't that bad. Yes, you're getting married today, but once it's over, you'll be so happy." I nod, pacing once she was done with the tie.

"I know, but what if I trip and fall? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Kagami, it's time to start." I jump and turn towards the voice, gulping as Kuroko smiles faintly at me.

"R-really? Already?"

"Yes, now hurry and find your father. He needs to walk you down the aisle." I blush and scowl.

"I-I know, but why? I mean, I'm a guy! I shouldn't have to be 'given away'." Kuroko sighs and walks over to Riko, letting her lace her arm through his, just like what we had all practiced. I gulp as Momoi and Kise do that same, smiling back at me as they begin to walk.

"Taiga, calm down. We need to start walking once they reach the end." I look at my dad and nod, practicing taking deep breaths. I slip my arm through his and look directly at the door, walking in time with my father. I look around and see all of my friends smiling at me. I smile as well, turning my gaze to the one in front of me, Aomine. He smiles as I reach the altar, taking my hand into his.

He chuckles and whispers, "Hey." I smile even more, doing the same.

"Hey." We both look at the minister as he begins to talk, going through all of the traditional stuff within a couple of minutes. Finally, he got to the most important part. Our vows.

"The couple has written their own vows and would like to share them." I gulp as I shakily take my flashcards out of my pocket. I take a deep breath, staring down at my words until I was ready to look up.

"Daiki, you are my rival. You have been ever since I met you. I never thought that we'd become anything more than that. But I can stand here and proudly say that I am happy that you are in my life. We may fight, we may get mad at each other, we may say things that we regret, but I love you. And as you had told me, isn't that all that matters? With you by my side, I know that I will never be lonely. So, right here, I want to thank you. For everything. I love you, Daiki. I always will." Aomine smiles brightly, gently wiping my wet cheeks.

"Taiga, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was hopeless in basketball, I started to lose interest in everything, I didn't have that many people left. I thought everything was just going to keep going down hill, but then you came along. You may be an idiot and you may cook like you're going to feed a whole fucking army, but when I promise you something, I will always go through with it. We have our whole lives ahead of us and I have promised myself that I will never let you be alone. Because if my warmth can make your smile bloom, and if my kisses can make you get flustered, even if it's only by a minute, I need to live longer than you. I love you so much, Taiga. Nothing will stand between you and me ever again, I promise."

* * *

**Aww. Now they're Mister and Mister Aomine. XD So, now Taiga has to call Aomine by his first name. IT'S SO CUTE~! Well, until next time.**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
